


One Night in Bucharest

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Our Idiot Brother (2011), Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aiden, Cousin Incest, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glory Hole, Hannibal Extended Universe, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Shameless Smut, Top Allan, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Vacation, bottom christian, potential falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Two visits from out of town cousins converge with an adventurous trip to an exclusive, high end sex club in Bucharest, Romania. The result is the serendipitous meeting of four men with very compatible sexual appetites. Will they find this tantalizingly scandalous rendezvous leads to more, or will it be a one time thing?





	1. Chapter 1

Living in Bucharest wasn’t bad. Aiden had come to find over the last few months that he rather enjoyed it. The culture, the art, the people; it was a fun place to be, but he wasn’t sure how long he would stay there. His cousin, Christian, and fellow artist was his sounding board. They were very close, overly so in fact, bordering on illegally so in all actuality. Then again, who hadn’t taken a romp with their cousin now and again? Aiden had always been adventurous that way.

After some convincing, actually it hadn’t taken much, he’d gotten Christian to agree to come visit him, especially since there was no way he was going back to the States and risk running into his abusive father, Frank. It had been a few years since he’d seen his beloved cousin. 

The day came and Aiden went to meet him at the airport, hugs and smiles were given before they went back to the younger cousin’s humble flat that resided over a bakery in the heart of Bucharest. Conversations, beers, whiskey, and a lot of tales were enjoyed over the next day or so, even a few naughty moments as well. Aiden noticed that Christian’s artwork had become really advanced, and they took turns modeling and sketching one another in the nude. It was great! But Aiden wanted to really show Christian the sights as well as the hidden secrets that Bucharest had to offer.

More convincing. 

“C’mon, Christian, I know of a theater not too far away. It’s upper crust in the sense that everyone is screened first, and it’s mostly high level gangsters, cops, lawyers, and doctors who visit there.”

Aiden watched as Christian rubbed his brow, his hand running through short locks. “So we’ll be the givers?”

“Yup and they won’t see who we are, we won’t see who they are. Just some hot, wild, fun. Don’t be a stick in the mud.”

Christian laughed, which made Aiden join in, wiggling his brows. 

“Alright fine. I suppose what happens in Bucharest, stays in Bucharest as they say. Let’s do it. But afterwards, _ you _ owe me a drink.” 

“It’s a deal!” Aiden agreed, taking Christian’s hand to lead him to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up. 

***

Nigel hadn’t seen his cousin Allan since they were teenage boys, and back then they’d gotten into a fair bit of trouble. They’d grown up close, their families both living in Denmark, but Fischer had stayed behind and gone into the police program, where Nigel had run off looking for adventure, first in London, Amsterdam, and ending up in Bucharest, Romania. 

Allan had been restless, but once he got into the groove of his detective work, and established himself as somewhat of the black sheep rebel of his squad, he was happy. He knew his cousin Nigel was into some less than above board business, but the man was wealthy and powerful and had managed to pay off anyone who might try and get Fischer in any sort of trouble, not to mention being a prime connection when he needed intel he couldn’t get through traditional means.

It had been years though, since Fischer had a proper vacation, and with his boss on his back to get out of town, he decided to pay his cousin a visit. Nigel was pleased as fuck, and when the younger man arrived, he knew just how to break him in.

They’d gone to one of Nigel’s bars for some drinks, just to get nice and loosened up, and Nigel proposed they pay a visit to a popular sex club he frequented often.

The detective sergeant, to his surprise, was intrigued.

“It’s a classy place, not sleazy,” Nigel reassured him. He wore a classic dark grey sport coat, while Fischer had a black leather coat and black jeans. He slicked his dark brown hair back and tossed his cigarette out before they walked inside, and Nigel grinned at the young man checking ID at the door.

Nigel winked at Fischer. “Let’s have some fucking fun.”

Fischer had been to brothels, sure, but nothing this nice.

There were several rooms, some for glory holes, some for sex, there was a theater that played pornography as well so if anyone wanted a nice place to jack-off, they could. 

Aiden and Christian had decided to go to the former, wanting discretion. After getting checked, they’d decided to be one of the givers, as they’d discussed before but Aiden had been on the other end before on one of his visits, not that he went a lot but at least twice before.

The curly haired boy smoothed down his green t-shirt over his skinny jeans, while Christian was busy adjusting his glasses and looking around. They took their places behind a wall, seated on comfortable chairs, their faces lined right up with a hole of their own. All they had to do now was to wait for the first recipients. 

“You look nervous,” Aiden chuckled to Christian, who rolled his eyes. “Not nervous. I’ve done this before. I am older than you. Just… this is new. I don’t know what to expect.” 

“A hard cock, for starters,” Aiden responded with a smirk.

“No shit, man,” Christian retorted, giving his younger cousin a light shove. 

“Just… shh. You don’t want them to hear your voice do you?” 

“Yes, I’m sure they will know who I am, and where I live based on that, Aiden.”

Aiden then made a playful mock face at his cousin and patted his knees as they both grew silent and hard, waiting. 

Nigel and Fischer walked into a room, dimly lit for ambiance. It was private; some rooms were single, some double, some more. This particular one was just two holes, as Nigel had requested. He and his cousin had been up to their fair bit of adventures in their youth, and didn’t have the same hang ups as a lot of straight men do. 

“So we just ahhh, unzip and go to it?” Fischer asked.

Nigel already had his uncut cock out, and was stroking it. “Yeah, and looks like we might already have some guests to help us out,” he said. He could just see the very edge of a wet, red mouth inside one of the holes, and smirking, fed his cock through the opening, nodding at Fischer to do the same. 

Fischer pulled his fly down and tugged his half hard cock out, following suit. The holes were perfectly at waist level and large enough to accommodate them very comfortably. Pressing his groin up to the wall, he waited and felt himself swell a bit at the very thought of a stranger on the other side, seeing his erection like this.

Aiden was the first to get right down to brass tacks. He licked his lips and eagerly began lapping at the exposed glistening tip before him. His own erection was aching, so he decided to free it, his nimble fingers wrapping around its circumference before beginning to stoke. This was going to be fun. 

Christian had been watching and he, while maybe not _ as _ uninhibited, was also ready. He took a different approach and made the choice to take as much of the man's cock down as could. Immediately, blue eyes watered and cheeks hollowed, the bulbous tip hitting the back of his throat all a welcome sensation. 

Fischer was caught off guard by the instantaneous of sensation. In moments he had felt himself enveloped in that hot, wet cavern as his cockhead had hit the tight constriction of the throat of his giver. He had to brace himself on the wall, both palms pressed against it as he let out a rough moan. It made Nigel chuckle, turning his head to his cousin. 

“It’s not generally encouraged to make a fuckton of noise, but since it’s just us, and you’re not a regular, I’m guessing it makes no difference,” he said in a low tone. He looked down and bit his lip then, deciding to break with convention himself. “Fuck though. I’ve got a fucking good one, too. Knows what he's doing,” he rasped, hands behind his back as Aiden continued licking and suckling the tip.

That’s when Nigel felt his giver increase his suction, taking him in inch by inch with expert skill. A hand wrapped near the wall, almost to his base through the divider, working in tandem with the mouth on his cock. “Oh fuck,” Nigel gasped, his hips bucking of their own accord, and he heaved a deep sigh, chuckling. “God damn. Really knows what he’s doing.”

Aiden was really enjoying it. As cocks go, he had to admit that this one in particular was perfect. He wondered what it would be like buried deep in his ass, but that was a different room altogether, so he kept it up, looking over at Christian whose head was moving faster, back and forth, his own hand on his cock too, just like Aiden’s was. The cousins were pleasuring themselves as they gave to their secret receivers. It was sexy, all of it, and a good idea in Aiden’s mind. 

Fischer had never gotten a blowjob this good before. Whoever it was on the other side...gods, he wished he had a head to grab, or he could see them, or anything. He felt a slick, muscular tongue work him over skillfully, and he wondered if they were touching themselves too. God, what an image it was, as he closed his eyes. He really wondered what the other men looked like. 

Both boys worked their own stranger’s cocks well, heads bobbing, lips and tongues in nearly pornographic action. Actually it looked exactly like that. But Aiden, he decided he wanted to up the stakes, so he moaned, loud enough that he would be heard by whoever it was that owned the cock he was sucking. While Christian began moving in a more passionate way, the slapping of his fist around his turgid flesh slow, slick, and within earshot. 

Nigel’s ears were keenly attuned to the moan. Fuck, it sounded hot, really hot. A man’s voice, deep but wanton, lustful, and he really wanted to hear more of that. Of course this was a high class joint, and he knew the guys that came here usually were gorgeous, but he was glad for his cousin’s sake they were putting on some theatrics. Might loosen him up and get him to do more of this.

And hell, was Fischer getting loosened up. He could hear the sound of light, wet slapping, which he knew was the man jerking himself off, and he’d certainly heard the moaning. There was gasping and slurping from his gifted giver as well, and he couldn’t help but respond.

“Fuck, that feels so fucking good baby. For helvede, it’s perfect,” he cursed, head turned and cheek against the wall dividing them. Nigel shot him a look but didn’t stop him. 

Permitted or not, it certainly got Christian's attention, who happened to be all Allan's. The thick, honey tinged accent and Danish words had the more cultured artist leaking from the tip of his dick. His cheeks hollowed as he licked around and down, trying to lap at the furry balls he saw there through the opening. Fortunately, it was large enough that he could, but it did expose a bit of his chin and scruff there. 

Aiden watched, smirking around Nigel's cock and popped off, stroking as he put his mouth near the hole to whisper, "Feed me that cock. Want your come," and then went right back to swallowing him down. 

Fischer caught a glimpse of the scruff and stubble along with a red, wet bottom lip, and when he saw that tongue on his balls, he helped feed them through, touching the other man’s chin with the tips of his fingers. Amber eyes were glazed over, his engorged cock leaking precome all over Christian’s waiting, hungry mouth. Nigel beside him cursed under his breath when he heard Aiden’s whisper. “You’re fuckin right, gorgeous. You’re gonna get it too,” he said. 

Nigel felt his balls draw up as the suction of Aiden’s supple lips grew stronger around his cockhead and down his shaft, and he groaned as he spilled hot come down his throat, over his lips and mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

Fischer was too close to stop himself either, and he flattened his hand against the wall in desperation, slapping it as he ejaculated. The base of his cock rubbed against Christian’s bottom lip and slid out just enough to drip down, splashing his cheek and chin, the rest on his lips and tongue. “God, so good, lort, shit…”

Both boys eagerly swallowed what they were given, though admittedly Aiden got far more. He gobbled it down hungrily, coming at the same time as Christian. Both givers moaned, loudly. Christian's was rougher, while Aiden's was clearly more wanton. 

Panting, both gave one last lick and popped off. 

“Goddamn,” Nigel said with a huff as he pulled his cock back through the hole and began to tuck himself back in. “That was fucking amazing, yeah?” he commented to Fischer, who was still swaying, a bit stunned from his orgasm. 

“Ja, that was...really really good. I think the best blow job I’ve ever had in my damn life,” he remarked. He zipped up and shook his head, cheekbones red as he quickly walked to the door and looked round the corner. He wanted to see if he couldn’t try to catch the boys and see who they were. 

As he peeked around the corner, Allan caught sight of them, just exiting the room out of the back door. Aiden and Chrisitan were flushed, hair a muss, and smiling, hand and hand as they left the building altogether. They weren’t aware they had been spotted, and headed to the bar a block down the road.

***

“So what did you think?” Aiden asked, nudging Christian playfully. 

“I think I’d like to know who that cock belonged to. Wow. They don’t make them like that in the States, that’s for sure.”

Aiden laughed as they went inside the bar and got a table. “Nope. They don’t. I mean, I’ve been there before but never have I had such a good time like tonight. I almost wanted to suck off the owner just to find out who that guy was.” 

Fischer sauntered up first, leather jacket clad with his hands in his pockets while Nigel stood next to him, a smirk on his face. 

“Can we buy you a round? I honestly was telling my cousin here this might be a bad idea, but he insisted we at least ask,” Nigel piped up, leaning on the table and narrowing intense, whiskey colored eyes at the boy with the shaggy, long curls.

Aiden looked at Christian, who was eyeing the one in the leather jacket over his glasses and he knew that look. He was attracted to him and the younger cousin had to admit he was rather drawn to that smokey voice of the one in front of him. 

“A free round of drinks with two such handsome men a bad idea? Tell ya what, tell me your names and we just might agree to it,” Aiden answered, speaking for the two of them. He smirked, licking his lips as he leaned in a bit. He had to admit he had a suspicion about where he might have heard that voice before. 

Fischer knew then they hadn’t been spotted following the boys, and they didn’t know who they were, which was probably a good thing under the circumstances. Nigel didn’t think it was a big deal since a lot of guys came here after visiting the club.

“I’m Nigel, this is Allan,” he answered, grinning as he reached out to shake Aiden’s hand, which he took, smiling. 

Fischer smiled at the boys, especially taken with the bespectacled young man. “Hej, ahh, hello,” he said.

"A pleasure. I'm Aiden and this my older cousin Christian. He's here from the States."

Christian adjusted his glasses and set his empty beer bottle down, offering Allan his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Allan. Why don't you both take a seat?" 

Fischer slid in beside Christian, angling himself towards the younger man while Nigel sat beside Aiden, grinning like the cat who ate the canary and signalling the waitress to come over. He quickly requested another round of what they were already drinking, plus a pint for himself and Allan.

“So are you boys from the area?” Nigel began, looking Aiden up and down as he took out a pack of cigarettes. “And do you mind if we smoke?” he asked, giving one to Allan.

"No problem at all," Aiden answered as Christian nodded his agreement. "Well I said, Christian is from the States, but I live here. Trying to convince him to move here too, but he loves California too much."

"Where are you two from?" Christian piped up, barely able to keep his eyes off of Allan. 

Fischer grinned, taking a deep inhale on his smoke as he lit it up. “I’m from Denmark. Well, we both are, but Nigel’s been living here awhile now, and I’m just visiting,” he said, blowing a circle of smoke in the opposite direction of the boys. 

“California, yeah? Pretty fucking long way away, gorgeous,” Nigel murmured.

With both men addressing Christian, Aiden took the opportunity to just stare at both of them, though he was more interested by Nigel. Christian laughed and blushed under the four eyes that looked at him, his body hot. 

"A long way, yeah. But it's turning out to be one hell of a good trip."

Nigel turned to Aiden, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray, just as the waitress brought over their beers. He took a swig, focusing his gaze on Aiden. 

“What do you do, Aiden? Good looking kid like you...model, maybe? I know I’d love you to model for me,” he flirted shamelessly.

Aiden took the bottle and wrapped his lips around the rim, tilting his head back, curls scattering around his face. He swallowed, showing off for both men, but with one in mind mostly, and set the drink down. “I used to model, but now,_ I’m _ the artist. People model for _ me _,” he flirted back, leaning towards Nigel with a raised coy brow. “But maybe we could work something out...I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.” 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me to model for them before,” Nigel laughed, raising his eyebrows as he took a drink. He couldn’t take his eyes off Aiden, those messy curls and sexy blue eyes proving completely irresistible.

Fischer elbowed him cheekily. 

“Are you blushing? I think you made him blush. That’s a first. And Christian, what do you do?” The darker haired cousin asked. He leaned back on the booth and stretched an arm casually over the back of the seat behind Christian. God he was absolutely gorgeous, the way the shirt clung to his back and his jeans were practically painted on his hips was incredibly distracting. 

Christian wiggled his eyebrows at Aiden, who was nodding happily as a sort of congratulatory gesture on making Nigel blush. He knew his cousin was taken with the blonde Romanian. 

Returning his gaze to Allan, he scooted a little closer, inhaling the scent of cologne and musk. Fuck, he was so fine. "I'm an artist also. I don't write like Aiden here but I do a lot of nude paintings. Pretty good gig in Cali honestly. What about you? And Nigel, I'm sure Aiden would love to hear what you do too."

Aiden chuckled. "Whatever he does, I'm sure he does it _ well _."

Allan took a drag of his smoke. “I’m a detective sergeant with a mobile police task force in Denmark. A cop, for lack of a better term,” he shrugged casually. “Not on the clock here though, that’s for damn sure,” he added, winking at his cousin. 

Nigel snorted. “Good fucking thing. I’m a businessman, quite a successful one here in Bucharest. Own a few clubs around town. I’d love to take you to one of them some time and show you around, gorgeous,” the blond answered, smiling flirtatiously at Aiden. “You’re both more than welcome.” 

"I know I would definitely like to come and see you," Aiden flirted back, licking his lips before another sip of his beer. "I'll bring Christian too."

“How long are you in town, Christian?” Fischer asked, his hand moving to his shoulders, rubbing them with a smile as he smoked.

"Two more weeks actually," Christian replied, then groaned at the feel of Allan's hand on him. "Maybe longer if you keep that up. Fuck, it feels good." 

“You know, Christian, I’d love to see Aiden’s work, and it looks like maybe Allan here wants to give you a better massage too. Would you boys like to come back to my place? I promise I have higher quality liquor and it’s free,” Nigel purred, reaching under the table to run his hand up Aiden’s leg to squeeze his thigh teasingly. Forward? Yes. But Nigel wasn’t one to waste time.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Fischer nodded, working his thumb between Christian’s shoulder blades. 

Aiden looked at Christian, both boys had dilated pupils and were clearly wanting more. That tug of familiarity was also certainly still there. Could it be they had just sucked them off at that theater. Aiden wanted to know more and he could tell by the look in Christian's eyes that he did too. 

"I'm definitely down for that," Aiden replied, placing his hand over Nigel's. 

"Oh yeah, me too," Christian confirmed as he looked over his glasses, seductively at Allan. 

Fischer looked over at Nigel and back at Christian coyly. “It’s only fair to tell you boys first...we did follow you from the sex club. Better to get that out of the way up front,” he said, putting out his cigarette. 

Nigel moved closer to Aiden and pushed his curls aside to whisper in his ear. “I hope that’s not a problem for you, gorgeous?” 

“That’s fine with me,” Christian answered, before Aiden could. “Besides, I feel safer knowing I’ll be cozied up to law enforcement. With a wiggle of his brow, he canted his head to the side. “Got the cuffs and all, officer?”

A warm glow washed over Allan’s high cheekbones, and he looked down as he blushed and licked his lips with a shy grin. “Not exactly, but some improvisation could be called into action, if you like that kind of thing,” he smirked.

Aiden rolled his eyes laughing, but his skin had formed goosebumps over the porcelain expanse there from Nigel’s whispering. He moved back and boldly took the Romanian’s face between his hands. “I knew your voice sounded familiar. Naughty man, following us that way. Might have to do something about that…”

He grinned and then leaned in to kiss him. Hell, he’d had his dick in his mouth before anyway, why not kiss him and then go home with them? Aiden was always one to throw caution to the wind. 

Nigel fucking knew there was something that just checked all his boxes about this wild little wolf with the devil in his eyes and his wayward curls. He hummed and answered the kiss by opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to taste the boy’s lower lip. “You sure as fuck are my kind, Aiden. Let’s get the fuck outta here, shall we, gentlemen? Sounds like we should get to know each other better somewhere classier and more private.”

"Let's do it," Aiden smirked, getting up. Christian nodded as Nigel tossed far more money than he needed to on the table and gestured for Allan to get up, which he did, and they headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel’s penthouse apartment was impressive, and one befitting the king of the mafia underworld in Bucharest. He owned the entire building, a tall, modern, sleek edifice full of suited and armed security guard and simple but elegant furnishings. 

The elevator ride to the top was full of sexual tension and only held in check by the guard that took them up - five was a crowd in Nigel’s opinion - but he led the group down a hall and inside his place.

The lights came on automatically when they entered, illuminating a cavernous living room in a golden glow. Hardwood floors were balanced with a continuing theme of black and white, clean, simple curves with plenty of wood and leather. 

Fischer took off his leather jacket and handed it to Nigel, who hung it in a recessed closet in the hall. “Make yourselves at home. Allan, why don’t you make drinks?”

“Already on it,” the dark-haired man replied, rolling up his sleeves and strolling to a bar at one side of the living room. “What would you like?”

Both Aiden and Christian looked around. It was impressive to say the least. "I'll have a beer," he said, then looked to Christian who said the same. 

Allan nodded and opened a mini fridge set inside the counter, and pulled out two bottles. “I think I can remember how to make those,” he joked, pulling a bottle opener from a drawer. He cracked each one and handed them over, a swagger to his gait as he did. 

"Thanks. Oh and nice place," Christian added, as Aiden went to sit on the light leather couch. 

"You can say that again. Wow. Nicest place I've ever been in honestly." Aiden said, taking the beer with a nod of thanks. 

Nigel sauntered to the bar and leaned on the counter while his cousin poured them each a couple thumbs of Japanese whiskey. “I’ve done very well for myself here.” There was no need to get into the less than legal aspects of Nigel’s line of work, if the armed security all over the building wasn’t an indication. Besides, on paper he really was a club owner. 

"Looks like you have done well," Aiden nodded as both he and Christian sipped their beers. "Mmm this is good."

Nigel leaned on the counter, one hand on a hip as he looked Aiden up and down. “Glad you approve.”

"I do." Aiden looked Nigel up and down as well, licking his lips.

"This is imported, if my taste buds are right," Christian surmised, smiling as he took a sip, eyes on Allan. 

Allan nodded and sat on the long, plush white sofa. “It is. We prefer Danish beer. Come, sit down, “ he invited, patting the seat next to him and smiling at Christian. 

Christian went without pause, and sat next to Allan, close with their thighs touching. He leaned closer. "You know, I am finding I prefer Danish too. It's a flavor that sets well on my tongue."

***

They all conversed for a while and once Aiden was bored of the small talk, he leaned over to Nigel. "So...are we gonna fuck because I'm getting antsy," he asked, blunt as ever. Christian chuckled but looked at Allan to indicate he wanted the same. 

Nigel slid his arm around Aiden’s waist and pulled him over, moving him to sit on his lap. “Fuck yeah we are. Come here, gorgeous,” he purred, nuzzling Aiden’s stubbled jawline, and grazing his lips down his neck. He palmed his ass, rubbing it firmly. “You want to join me in my room?” 

“I’d like that a lot,” Aiden confessed, grinning, seductively as he pressed his bottom down into the warmth of Nigel’s lap. He looked back at Christian, who was scooting closer to him, throwing a leg over Allan’s.

“And while they do that...we can have some alone time, hm?” Christian crooned smoothly. 

Fischer ran his hand up the long, lean line of Christian’s back, and pulled him close. Before speaking, he kissed his neck softly, relishing the warmth of his skin and the little goosebumps that formed beneath his lips. “Alone time is just what I hoped for with you, min skat,” he replied in a low voice and Christian all but melted.

Nigel gripped Aiden securely around his thighs and picked him up in a fireman carry, the younger man’s round bottom propped over one broad shoulder. “To the master bedroom we go. Have fun, boys,” he quipped, carrying Aiden down the hall. He slapped and rubbed his alluring ass and when he reached the bedroom, set him down inside the door and gave him a dark look before closing it. “You’re mine now, gorgeous,” he whispered. 

Aiden could hear Christian and Allan kissing, beginning their tryst, and he grinned at that, but promptly returned his attention to Nigel. With a raised, flirty brow, he removed his green t-shirt, just in his skinny jeans, and licked his lips. “Well that means that you’re also mine now, handsome.”

Swiftly, his fingers moved to Nigel’s shirt, starting to work it off. He was just as wild and fast as the Romanian was and he had no qualms about showing it. “But if you really want it, you have to show me that you’re worthy of keeping it. Think you can handle me?”

“Well, fuck me,” Nigel cussed as he drank in the smooth, creamy skin and teasing dusting of hair that trailed down into Aiden’s very low slung, tight jeans. He tugged down the zipper and pushed them over his hips. “I think the question is, can you handle me, angel? Seeing as you… know what you’re gonna be getting,” he smirked. 

“Oh I can, just like I did earlier,” Aiden replied, taking off Nigel’s shirt. He then ran his fingers through the thicket of chest hair he found there. It was soft, salt and peppery and oh so divine to the touch. But he trailed lower, slipping his hand inside of the older man’s trousers, grasping his cock. He leaned closer, stroking his hard, hot flesh in his palm as much as the clothing would allow. “This is just the beginning, baby. I’m here to show you that I’m far from an angel.” 

“That mouth. That filthy, talented, gorgeous mouth. God, I’m going to fucking ruin you, own you, every last inch of you, Aiden,” Nigel said, rough palms running down his chest. As Aiden touched him, his head fell back for a moment, lost in the way those long fingers and broad palms worked his shaft. His thumb found a pert hard nipple, which he pinched lightly. 

"Maybe I'll ruin you," Aiden whispered, then licked and kissed Nigel's exposed neck. He removed his hand and undid the Romanian's fly, tugging the pants down just after. He then stepped away completely, turned around and pulled his own down, bending to slowly expose his ass. Looking over his shoulder, he met his eyes. "Like what you see?" 

Nigel pushed the heel of his hand down on the base of his cock, which throbbed to full mast. “God damn, you fucking bet I do. Let me get that gorgeous ass ready, yeah?” He stood, his dick bobbing pendulously, and came up behind the younger man, bending to massage the backs of his thighs and slap his rump playfully. 

“Fuck, yes,” Aiden agreed, and then stood up and turned around unexpectedly. He jumped on Nigel, wrapping his legs around his waist, fingers in his hair and began rutting down on his cock. His kisses were ravenous, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth, arms around his shoulders as he panted, whispering huskily. “Fuck me. Get me ready and fuck me now, fuck me hard, Nigel. I meant it.” 

Nigel wasn’t at all ready for this wild little minx, but fucking hell if he didn’t absolutely love it. “You’re a fuckin wildcat, aren’t you darling? Must be my fuckin birthday,” he murmured, and he took two handfuls of Aiden’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and spanking each one resoundly. He rubbed them and kissed Aiden back hard, teeth clashing against teeth as he bit kisses into the boy’s mouth. He rocked his hips up, teasing Aiden with his cock. 

“The table, right there, can you reach it? Lube, the drawer…”

“Yep.” 

Aiden tightened his legs around Nigel’s waist as they stood in the bedroom near the bed. He held on with one hand and then carefully leaned over to grab the lube from the drawer, grinning. “You’re lucky I’m flexible enough to do this and that you’re strong enough to hold me,” he chuckled, and then kissed him once more. “Maybe the bed is better though for starters?”

Nigel admired the way his smooth, creamy skin stretched over lean sinew, and his hands traced the lines of rib and abdominal muscle that flexed as he moved. “Fucking exquisite. I’ll bend you in ways you’ve never been bent before. But yes, angel, bed for starters,” he hummed. 

"Can't wait, baby," Aiden crooned, licking at Nigel's neck before he got down and stood on his feet. He walked over and laid down on the bed, naked as he laid on his side waiting. "Come and get me then, hm?"

Nigel licked his lips and stroked his heavy cock as he sauntered to the bed. “Fuck, what a gorgeous sight you are. Never thought much about mirrors on the ceiling or that shit, but seeing you like this, I regret not having them installed. A beauty like you needs to be enjoyed from every angle,” he purred. Climbing on the bed, he kissed Aiden deeply, hands moving down his smooth body, and pushed him to his back to climb on top of him. 

"Then I fully expect to see an epic mirror setup the next time you fuck me over here," Aiden announced boldly, grunting on the last word as he'd been pushed onto his back. He spread his legs and hooked them around the backs of Nigel's thighs, gazing hotly at him. "I wish you had them now too actually. Seeing that ass flex and those muscles ripple would be the cherry on top of my sundae."

Nigel devoured the sight beneath him. He swore in Romanian as he looked Aiden up and down, hands gripping the thick thighs around his waist. Powerful. Damn this was going to be fun. He leaned down and kissed Aiden’s neck, teeth teasing skin before taking a light, grazing bite. “I’m very glad you said next time, because as hot as you are, there most definitely is going to fucking be a next time, I fucking guarantee you that, darling,” he said. Sitting back up, he winked at him before uncapping the lube and working it over his shaft. Warming some in his palm first, he rubbed it over the pink, smooth hole between Aiden’s legs. 

Aiden watched, licking his lips at the sight. That beautiful cock. "Good, cause I just know you're gonna leave me deliciously sore tonight and with that I'll want to come back for more," he crooned and then flexed his pucker against Nigel's finger to entice him. "Can't wait to feel that dick in my ass."

Nigel pushed a well-lubed finger inside Aiden, making sure to spread plenty of it around, and after a few more pumps of his cock, he pushed inside. The foreskin slid back down his shaft as he thrust deep, and he leaned down on his elbows to kiss Aiden as he rocked in deeper and deeper. 

“Fuck, fuuuuck,” Aiden moaned loudly, knowing he was probably being heard, but that only turned him on more. Nigel felt impossibly big inside of his ass, and there was a certain degree of pain, but it quickly ebbed into pleasure from the skillful way the Romanian was fucking him. He raked his nails down his back, wanting to leave some sort of proof he was there with him, and sucked on his tongue. “Yeah...just like that.” 

The nails on his skin brought out a beastly side of Nigel, and he growled, biting hard on a delicate patch of skin between his neck and shoulders. He tasted the smallest trickle of blood, and lapped it up, hips shifting and rolling slow and deep as he fucked him. “God, I want you to fuckin feel this for days, gorgeous. You’re so fuckin tight. Perfect,” he grunted, sucking bruising kisses along Aiden’s sharp jawline back to his mouth. 

The pain was sharp, but pleasurable, and had the boy writhing beneath the muscular gangster. He flexed his hole, constricting with the intent of driving Nigel wild. "You fill me up just right," Aiden huffed, curls errant and scattered on the pillow, forming a sort of devilish halo. His hands went to his ass, gripping tightly, pulling him closer. "Harder, baby."

Nigel pounded into the beauty with a feral power, and leaned his forehead against Aiden’s, staring into his eyes with a lustful intensity. There was definitely something special about him, that was certain, and sweat beaded along his brow with his exertions as he grunted. He hoisted one thigh up over his shoulder, creating an angle that allowed him to penetrate even deeper. “Yeah, like that?” 

Aiden’s eyes rolled back into his head for a few seconds at the new angle. It felt so good, so pleasurable that he could hardly speak. His hands gripped Nigel’s biceps, thumb pressing into the bulging muscle as he grunted and groaned right along with him. He’d never been fucked like that before and his cock throbbed from the insistent tapping against his prostate. “Yeah, just like that… fuck, Nigel…” 

The blond was relentless, and the hot velvety grip of Aiden’s body took him perfectly, massaging every thick inch of his engorged shaft. He looked down and watched himself moving in and out of his entrance, lube dripping from his reddening hole. 

"Your cock feels so good," Aiden huffed, reaching between them to stroke his dick. With his free hand, he took Nigel's nipple, rolling it between forefinger and thumb. The sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room, harsh slaps of skin and grunts creating a beautiful melody. 

Nigel angled his hips so he could feel the thick head of his uncut cock passing over the round little nub inside Aiden over and over with every thrust, gauging his gasps and moans and adjusting to bring him as much pleasure as he could. Silver and blond tendrils clung to his neck in sweat as he worked, and watching Aiden’s face was in and of itself an image of erotic beauty. Nostrils flared, pearly teeth biting his red lips, messy curls in his face. “Fucking gorgeous, just like that, baby,” Nigel huffed, and he looked down at Aiden’s hand as he jerked himself off. “Make yourself come on me…”

“Not yet,” Aiden insisted, raking his nails up and down Nigel’s torso. “I want to ride you first. Roll over, and let me show you what I can do.”

Aiden bucked his hips, licking his lips with a devilish glint in his blue eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the position or Nigel’s hand on him, but he wanted to leave an impression. One that he was sure would last a while on the Romanian gangster. “I want to make you pop like warm champagne and hear you beg me for just a little bit more.” 

Nigel was impressed, and more than willing to let the beauty drive as long as he wanted. He rolled off Aiden and onto his back with a wicked smirk. “By all fucking means, angel. Never had anyone make me beg before. Can’t imagine what it would take to to it. So let’s see what you got, yeah?” he teased, slapping his ass playfully. It was just talk though; this kid was so gorgeous, he knew he’d have him right where he wanted him. Nigel knee when he was fucked, and Aiden had him. Hook line and goddamn sinker. 

Aiden grinned, his skin dewy from being fucked so well. He liked the smack to his ass and the moan he had made was proof of that. He moved to get between Nigel's legs and first ran his tongue over his balls, his hand stroking his cock over the condom. "Oh I'll show ya," he purred with a wink and then moved up his body, straddling him as he licked his nipples, his hole just over the head of his dick. He looked up to meet his eyes and with one hand behind himself, the other on the Romanian's chest, he sank down, all the way to the hilt. "Mmm. Fuck. Ready?"

Nigel’s mouth dropped open at the immediate heat that engulfed his cock. Tight, almost too tight, hot, and smooth, he looked up at Aiden like he’d been struck by lightning. Of all the nights to go into that fucking high end sexual club, tonight, was apparently the night the gods smiled on him. 

“Holy fucking shit...oh fuck…” he groaned, a moan from deep in his throat breaking loose. He gripped the boy’s hips firmly and watched with hooded eyes as he rode him.

“Mmm, yeah, baby,” Aiden groaned, palms planted on Nigel's chest as he began to roll his hips. He started slow and worked up to a frenetic pace, curls scattering around his lovely face, his body flexing as he rode his cock just as expertly as he had said he would. "You're so deep in me, do you feel it too?"

Nigel braced his hands on the taut, flexing belly of the gorgeous boy straddling him. His ass flexed and gripped the length of his shaft, and he moved with the skull and grace of a dancer, fluid and lithe but powerful. 

“Jesus Christ fuck yes I feel it...my god. You feel better than anything in my fuckin life, darling...look at you,” he whispered, amber eyes gazing with smitten adoration already at Aiden. Oh he was totally fucked. This kid would be lucky if he’d ever let him go, now. 

Aiden was drawn in too as he gazed back down at Nigel. He lowered his body, pressing their chests together; his ass continued to bob up and down. The boy bracketed his head and kissed him passionately, pouring all of his emotion and effort into his mouth by sweeps of tongue and moans. "Nigel…"

Nigel wrapped his arms around Aiden’s back, fingernails raking over his skin, kneading lean muscles and holding him tightly. He could feel something between them, growing, something deep and intense he never felt with other one night stands. Aiden wasn’t another quick lay. Every lick into his mouth and taste fed a burning need inside him, a hunger he didn’t know he had. “Yeah, darling, just there like that,” he groaned, bucking his hips hard into Aiden and bouncing him hard up and down.

Aiden undulated his hips, sweat dripping down his back and wet squelching noises filling the room, blending with their grunts. He bit at Nigel's mouth, then grinned seductively over his lips before lifting one of the older man's arms to nose at his armpit, all but growling at the musky scent there. "May have to keep this dick," he murmured, kissing and biting his way to his neck, right over his tattoo. 

Nigel laughed, a rough, gravelly thing, dark with smoke and lust. “Yeah, what makes you think I’m letting you go anywhere either?” he murmured. Kinky little fuck, and he should have known, yet he loved it. “Fuckin perfect match for me, you are.” Strong hands held his body firmly, massaging over warm, reddened skin and making their way to the apex of his thighs. He took Aiden’s cock in both hands and being to jerk him, slow, long strokes. 

"Mhm," Aiden agreed on a moan, sitting upright so Nigel could keep pleasuring his cock as he fucked him. He started to go faster and with that, he thrusted his dick into the Romanian's palm more frenetically. He threw his head back, rubbing his own nipples as he not only rode him well but also made a show of it. "Almost...ah...so close-"

Nigel thumbed over his slit, rubbing pre come over the head and stroking all the way down the length. He stared up at Aiden; he looked better than the hottest porn star he’d ever laid eyes on. Fuck if he’d ever even seen a sexier model than Aiden before. He jacked him off, watching sweat glisten across his smooth skin as he touched himself. “Yeah...show me...come on baby. Take over, jack yourself off on me,” he demanded, letting go and watching it bob and slap against his belly.

The loss of Nigel's hand was unfortunate but he would give him a show. He kept riding, hips moving rhythmically as he started stroking his own cock. "Yeah, sexy," he groaned and within a half a dozen times he was coming, both from prostate stimulation and his hand. Hot ropes of come spurted across Nigel's skin, Aiden's hole clamping down and pulsing hotly around him. "Fuck, fuck yes-!"

Nigel wanted to see exactly what made Aiden come...the rhythm, the tightness of his hand, the speed, everything. And watching him lose control was fucking everything. Nigel’s glutes tightened and as his body spasmed, and large hands gripped Aiden’s hips hard enough to leave thumb prints in their wake. “Fucking hell, Aiden...!” His orgasm coursed through him, leaving him shaking. “Shit…” 

Aiden's hips stuttered to a stop and he laid on Nigel, not caring there was warm stickiness between them, and kissed him through the last few moans and waves of orgasm. He smiled over his mouth, gazing at him up close. "My thoughts exactly. God...that was so good."

Nigel rubbed Aiden’s back and kissed him, then reached down and carefully pulled the condom off between them and tossed it away. “Don’t leave right away. In fact, you can stay if you want,” he whispered, tangling his fingers in the slightly damp curls that lay against his neck. 

Aiden kissed him back, rolling onto his side and hitching a long leg over his. He hummed, playing with Nigel's chest hair. He and Nigel lived in Bucharest, unlike Christian and Allan; it wasn't a vacation fling and it looked like whatever it was, had potential to be something more. "I do want to, as long as Christian and Allan want the same. Can't leave him alone."

Nigel knew he was right, and was being considerate. “We’ll give them some time and you can hmmmm...check on him, yeah?” he said. He reached down to hike a muscular thigh up his leg, massaging it a little. “Kinda like this too much to let you leave yet, though, angel.”

"Oh, yeah? Ya do?" Aiden whispered, stroking his face. He smiled, his eyes dilated and focused on Nigel. He snuggled into him, humming. "I do too honestly. So maybe you can tell me more about you while they finish?"

“Well, lets see. I’m a bad man, gorgeous. But I’m also very powerful. I own most of the cops around here. I’m in charge of the largest criminal enterprise here in Bucharest...I own several clubs where we run business through. Not the one where we met tonight, though I know the guy that runs that place.” Nigel was never one to hide or shy from the truth, and he figured it was better to get all this on the table now rather than later.

Aiden took a minute to process all of that. He wasn't afraid of danger; he'd had plenty of that most of his life in his own right. Besides, with his father actively looking for him, wanting to kill his own son, being with a man like Nigel wouldn't be a bad thing. Would it? 

His response was to lean in and kiss him. "I'm not afraid of you, Nigel. My father wants me dead and I figure, that's just about the scariest thing anyone could carry with them as it is. Plus, you are being honest. That...that's a rare thing."

“Why the fuck would your father want you dead? What kind of father is that?” Nigel demanded. He could feel the rage in him rise and he lowered his voice. “If someone’s fucking threatening you, darling, you don’t have to live like that.”

The abrupt change in Nigel's tone had Aiden raising his brows, but he found he actually liked how protective he was being. If he was correct in his assumption, that was.

"My dad Frank is or was a military man… real strict. After mom died, he started using drugs and drinking. He became abusive...I was never enough. No son of his was going to be a pussy artist fag, he said," he explained, pausing to take a breath, "so when I was seventeen, I had enough, and told him I didnt want to follow his failed dream… that I wanted to pursue my own. We fought and for the first time, I won. He said if he ever saw me again he would kill me. I believed him, so I left and came here. He's been looking for me ever since to make good on his threat."

Nigel had seen enough assholes like this Frank to know what kind of man he was. The kind that usually ended up on the wrong end of his Glock. He might just have to find out more about him. “You’ll never have to fucking worry about him again, and I won’t hear any arguments about it,” he muttered, his voice tight. He kissed Aiden’s forehead and smoothed the damp curls back, a rough thumb rubbing circles on his arm. 

Aiden hugged Nigel tightly and let out a breath didn't know he had been holding. It was a relief to hear that and even though they'd only just met, he felt he could trust him. Was it ignorance or fate? Either way, he smiled and kissed him again. "You won't get any argument from me, but why… why would you help me after only knowing me for so little time? I mean I appreciate it and I'm not complaining. I guess it's just surprising."

“My instincts about people are never wrong. I just have a feeling you’re sincere and you definitely don’t deserve to be fucking treated like this shithead father of yours is doing. Living in fear looking over your shoulder all your life is no way to go around, darling. It’ll take time, and to protect you, I won’t tell you what’s going on unless you really wanna know, understand?” Nigel replied. Of course he’d investigate thoroughly, but after what he’d told Aiden his line of work was, he was confident the kid wouldn’t have lied about this Frank Galvin.

"Thanks, Nigel. I do understand, yeah, but I really want to know. I want to see what you do to him and have my face be the last thing he sees...if it should come to that," Aiden said, a spark of lightning in his eyes then. Maybe a small part of himself will mourn his father but how could he really? His own dad wanted to kill him. The boy didn't want to live in fear. He was ready for it to be done and if Nigel wanted to help? Even better. "Does… Allan know what you do? He's a cop right?" 

Nigel chuckled lightly through his nose and wrapped a silky curl around his finger. “Yeah, he is. But we’re blood. And I’m not his jurisdiction. We’ve got an agreement that I stay out of his way and even help give him information when he needs it, since I have contacts and shit, and he looks the other way on my business. Our loyalties are to each other. We grew up pretty close, like brothers.” 

"That's how Christian and I are," Aiden said with a slight nod, sighing softly as he gazed at Nigel. Shit, he was starting to really like him. He wanted to know about him, inside and out and for a boy like Aiden, that meant a lot. Normally he just ran. With Nigel, even so suddenly, he didn't want to. "You know...I'm breaking a rule for you by staying." 

God fucking damn, those eyes were so blue, those lashes so long and curly, and that mouth. Made for sin with lips red as cherries. Nigel was falling hard and fast for this little one. Not really so little, but still. He looked so young for his age, and thank god for that stubble. If he shaved? He knew he’d look like goddamn jailbait. “Breaking a rule? And what rule is that, hmm?” 

"I don't stay. I usually go soon after things like this. I don't form attachments," Aiden chuckled, tracing Nigel's lips with the tip of his long finger. "Guess it's because I usually don't stay in one place for too long. Been here - in Bucharest - longer than usual already."

Nigel pursed his full lips to kiss the curved fingertip playfully. “Well, that makes two of us then, darling. A man like me doesn’t either. What do you think I was even doing getting my rocks off in a place like that to begin with, yeah? Anonymous. No strings, no faces, no names. But you...you fucking owned me from moment one, gorgeous, you made me. Still don’t know how. You’re fucking magic, Aiden Galvin. Goddamn. I don’t even fuckin like Americans,” he chuckled, biting his finger playfully.

Aiden laughed, boyishly, and leaned in to kiss Nigel, finger removed. “So we’re on the same page.”

A wink and then: “About hating Americans.”

A joke of course, since he was an American firstly, but he knew that Nigel knew he meant that they were on the same page about their instant attraction. “I just don’t know what Allan and Christian will do if they are feeling the same spark you and I are. They’re both just visiting. Well… I guess that’ll be up to them, if it gets to that point, right? I’d rather focus on you and I…” 

Nigel raised a pale eyebrow. “Fuck if I know what Allan will do. He’s made a career out of being an unpredictable fuck. Drives his boss crazy from what I’ve heard. But that’s his problem, yeah. At heart, he is a good one though. I’d stake my fucking life on it. Your boy is in good hands if they get caught up together, trust that. Now then. Mmmmm, back to you and this fucking amazing little ass of yours…”


	3. Chapter 3

Christian listened for the click of the door where Nigel and Aiden had scampered off into and then turned back to Allan once he had. He smiled, looking at the handsome Danish officer. “Alone at last. I think they will be in there for quite a while, so now, we just have to think of ways to keep ourselves entertained while they are gone…”

Removing his glasses, he set them on the table and finished his drink, placing it down with a soft clink. 

“Any suggestions? We could talk...or...:”

Fischer’s cheeks blazed red as he took a sip of his drink, and looked through fluttering lashes at the incredibly sexy younger man. He was considerably shyer than his cousin, though he was a flirt, to be sure, but not the way Nigel was. Not by a mile. 

“Or play cards?” he chuckled awkwardly, a boyish grin flashing sharp teeth, the blush on his face deepening. “Bad joke, unskyld, ahhh...sorry. I’m not as smooth as Nigel, I think,” he confessed, leaning back and uncrossing his legs. It was different. He was always a little clumsy at flirting. 

Christian chuckled and licked his lips. He wasn't as forward as Aiden or as wild but he wasn't shy. He leaned closer to Allan and rested his hand on his thigh. "I think that makes you more charming. In fact, it makes me want to do this," he trailed off and moved in to kiss him softly, taking his lower lip between his own to suckle there. He let go with a gentle pop and looked at him up close. "How was that?"

A low rumble came up from his chest, and the Dane gasped a little when Christian pulled back. Rather than answer, he paused and looked into his eyes, licked his lips, and then moved in to return the kiss. Deeper. His tongue slipped between ripe, still damp petals of his mouth, and he slowly explored, one hand weaving to grasp the back of his head. 

Christian exhaled heavily through flared nostrils, his brow quirking in surprise at the passion from Allan's kiss. He moaned, aroused, and hard, hands flying to clutch strong biceps. His tongue entwined with his, one slick muscle dancing with the other in a lascivious, delicious waltz.

He tasted so good, like Danish beer and sweetness and something else. It may have even been his own come from before, and the thought made him harden in his jeans as much as he sensual pleasure of kissing him did. One palm skirted just alone the top of his waist, under the hem of his shirt to catch a slip of bare skin, and he pushed up underneath it to brush his fingers over it. “You feel so good…”

"So do you," Christian whispered, his fingers slipping into Allan's dark strands. He kissed him again, sliding onto his lap without missing a beat. The experience of his tongue was an art form all own and he wanted more, wanted to be made love to, deep and slow. At least to start. "I feel like I can't get close enough. Too many layers between us."

“Ja, for mange tøj,” Fischer murmured, forgetting himself and slipping into Danish. He tugged the thin fabric of Christian’s shirt up higher up over his head. He had to disengage from the kiss to do so, and pulled away breathlessly. “Fuck,” he gasped, his cheekbones red, and he began clumsily undoing the buttons of his own shirt, too. 

"I don't know what you said but you sure sound sexy when you say it," Christian husked, helping Allan with the rest of his shirt, then moved to unfasten his pants, having scooted back on his lap to do so. He got up all together once they were off, and then slipped free from his shoes, hastily removing his pants as he held eye contact with Allan. "Just...God you're hot. Get those pants off, hm?"

Fischer blushed. “Oh, I just said, too many clothes, we have ahh….too many clothes on,” he chuckled, and lifted his hips to pulled his pants off and kick them away. Finally when both were naked, he pulled Christian back into his lap and moaned into his mouth. “You...you’re something...amazing,” he panted, wrapping his arms around the brunet and holding him tight against his hairier chest.

The soft, thick nest of hair against his smooth skin felt glorious; it was like satin against his body, warm and inviting. Christian could hear the hum of the air conditioner, the whirl of an overhead fan, and the ticking of a nearby clock but none of it was successful in stealing his attention from Allan. He sucked on his upper and lower lip, tracing both with his tongue before a smile and look in his eyes. “You read my mind, Officer. I have to say this is shaping up to be the best vacation ever.” 

Fischer hummed in agreement and ran large palms to his round, muscular ass, molding his hands to their shape and squeezing them. He shifted his hips up, rocking slowly against him, their erections grinding against one another. “You know, I saw your chin and lips at the club, and I just knew I needed to see the rest of you, to taste you and kiss you,” he rumbled. 

“I felt the same way when I heard your voice,” Christian groaned, moving with Allan, enjoying the pre-come slicked glide of their cocks and the feel of his hands on his ass like that. It was a secure, seductive hold and he leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep. He liked that this wasn’t being rushed, that they could enjoy every part of one another. 

Fischer groaned at the wet slide of their bodies against one another, and he moved one hand up to snake a finger towards Christian’s red, ripe lips. “Suck, ja?” he whispered in a rough voice, running a fingertip over his bottom lip softly.

With a salacious grin, Christian parted his lips to take Allan's finger between them. He suckled hungrily, his tongue swirling over and around his skin as he continued rocking his hips. Moaning, he picked up the pace, enjoying their little dance. 

Allan lived watching his fingers move in and out of that sinful mouth. He pulled him out dripping with saliva, and moved to Christian’s ass, sliding them between his ass cheeks and over his hole as they kissed heatedly. “Mmmm…”

Christian was no virgin; his hole was used to being penetrated and pleasured. He moaned into their kiss before sucking his tongue into his mouth. His pucker twitched, begging for more. "Fuck, that feels so good, baby."

“Ja? It does? Would you like to feel my dick then, min skat?” he asked in a husky voice. He licked into his mouth before he could answer, returning the kiss with a rougher note to Christian’s lip.

God, the Danish Allan spoke alone was enough to have him hot and bothered, but the whole package just added to what they were doing. Teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance, rough and hot before he finally pulled back and removed himself from his lap. "Yes I would love to. Fuck yes, give it to me." 

Allan fished around in the end table drawer where he knew Nigel kept condoms and lube; his cousin had tipped him off to their presence one night when giving him a tour, just in case they brought anyone home and he found himself in this position. He had some in the living room, bathroom and his bedroom. At the time he’d laughed, but now he was grateful. 

Ripping one open with his teeth, he stood over Christian and rolled it down his thick uncut member, tossing the wrapper on the floor. He found himself blushing, standing naked in front of the young man as he stroked himself. Picking up the lube, he flicked open the cap with his thumb and licked his lips. “How...how do you want it?”

Christian splayed out on the couch and spread his legs, stroking his own cock, his pointed gaze never leaving his. He grinned, his eyes blown with lust, muscles flexing eagerly. "Here, on the couch. Face to face for starters."

The American wanted to watch the shy detective's face, wanted to be able to kiss those sinful lips and run his fingers through his hair. 

Fischer’s cheeks darkened more, but he smirked shyly and knelt between Christian’s legs, hiking one muscular leg over his thigh. With lube coating his fingers, he prepared the brunet and then himself, his hot gaze roaming up and down his body as one hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly. “You’re...fuck, you could be a model yourself. I can see how you could. You’re…” he stopped, and instead leaned down to kiss Christian, his cock rutting against his twitching little hole until he entered him in one thrust. 

“Ahhhh…” Fischer gasped, bracing himself against the couch.

"Thanks and...Mmm fuck...oh shit, yes…." Christian breathed out huskily. His fingers went back into Allan's hair and he kissed down to his neck, sucking a light mark. A souvenir of sorts. He hooked his right leg over Fischer's, the burn only lasting a few seconds. It was wonderful. 

He knew Nigel would tease him about the mark later, but he didn’t give a shit. Right now Fischer was buried balls deep in this beautiful American who felt utterly amazing and left him without words. He whispered in Danish against his neck, scraping his sharp crooked teeth against tender flesh and sucking a bit there, hard enough to make his own mark as well. “Mmmmm,” he groaned, flexing his ass as he began to snap his hips against Christian and the sofa.

"Just...mmm...just like that," Christian grunted, his leg dropping from Allan's shoulder to wrap around him and draw him close. He clutched his ass, holding tightly as they kissed and fucked more passionately than he'd ever experienced before. "You fit me so well. God, Allan...deeper…"

Fischer sucked a bruise harder along Christian’s neck, one hand wrapped around the side of his short cropped hair. He could feel his body sinking deeper and deeper inside him, the wet sound of their bodies slapping together all that could be heard echoing in the room. Christian’s cock smeared a wet streak of leaking pre come across their bellies, and Allan wanted to taste it so much; he made a note to himself that he wanted to suck him off later. 

Christian didn't mind one bit about the mark and knew Aiden would likely high five him or something cheesy. His moans and groans grew louder and the fact that he could hear Aiden and Nigel in the next room fucking, only made it better. He smacked Allan's ass, then gave another squeeze, the feel of his plump furry balls matching his skin a bonus. "Oh God, yes, yes!" 

Fischer kept his pace, eventually moving and pulling Christian into his lap to ride him. He guided him back over his cock, and once he’d settled in, he started jerking the younger man off steadily. “That’s good, like that?” he rasped.

"Mhm, so good," Christian murmured, bracing his palms on Allan's shoulders. He started slow, taking him in, impossibly deep; it felt like he might burst from how full he was. "Tell me how good I feel on your cock, officer. Am I a bad boy?"

Fischer grinned, a dark glint in his eyes, and grabbed a handful of Christian’s ass, slapping and squeezing it roughly. “Ja, so you are, very very bad. I may need to restrain you later, bend you over and teach you how to be good, pusling.” He’d never really dabbled much in bondage or anything that adventurous, but watching the flawless body of this artist now, he knew he’d want to try just about anything and everything with him.

Christian hadn't gotten top into bondage either but the occasional spanking, blindfold, or naughty word excited him. He moaned at Allan's statement, fucking him faster, his hole gripping vice like around the officer's cock. "Yes...fuck. I'd like that."

Fuck, but Christian felt incredible, and looked even better in his lap, strong thighs wrapped around his waist, riding him, that stubborn jaw jutting out and red lips glistening wet. His lashes were so dark, it almost looked like he had rings of makeup around his cerulean eyes, and Allan briefly wondered what he’d look like wearing eyeliner. Sinful, forbidden, almost too much to imagine. His thumbs tightened their grip on pale hips. “Should I…” he began, and wrapped a fist around Christian’s cock, thumbing over the head and smearing a clear bead of fluid over the tip and down the side. 

"Yes, ahh...please," Christian responded, moaning whorishly as he worked Allan's cock skillfully. Arms went behind him and he pressed his palms into furry thighs for leverage before he began riding harder. His back was arched, pecs pressed forward as his head stretched back to expose his Adam's apple. 

One hand firmly gripping his cock, Allan worked Christian in steady, quickening strokes, watching as his gorgeous face changed with his increasing pleasure. He could feel his balls tightening, and he scraped blunt nails up his smooth chest to rub his nipples, pinching one between thumb and forefinger. “You’re gonna make me come, god, you feel so good on my cock, oh fuck, Christian, just a little more like that…”

"Want you to come…" Christian moaned, his pace quickening, his own tight coil of arousal and pleasure so close to unraveling. He panted, his ass flexing and torso rolling as he moved faster, fucking into Allan's fist and back onto his dick. "So close...so fucking close to coming."

Fischer couldn’t stop himself. The way Christian’s taut abdominal muscles flexed and rolled, hips accentuated in the low light of the living room. His face was so beautiful, his body responding to the Dane’s cock deep inside, and with a few more thrusts he was exploding. One hand gripped Christian’s hip, the other remained on his erection, stroking him steady even as his own hips stuttered in release. “Ahh… for helvede, skat...oh fuck...yes…!”

Watching Allan's face as he came and feeling the throb of his cock had Christian about to explode. He came just seconds after, from the cock in his ass and the hand around his own, hips and breath stuttering. "Allan, Allan, god, fuck, yes!"

Christian panted, collapsing on top of him as he slowed to a stop. He kissed him breathlessly. "That was...the best sex I've ever had."

Fischer wrapped his arms around Christian, holding him against his body and running his hands over his sweat-slicked back. He reclined back further against the couch, returning his kisses deep and slow as he panted. “Ja, it was, elskede. That was incredible. Wow…”

They laid on the couch for a few minutes and Fischer tipped Christian’s chin up. “Want to sleep here? You can stay in my room. It doesn’t sound like they are coming out anytime soon,” he commented, nodding vaguely towards the master bedroom.

Christian grinned. "Sure, as long as Aiden is," he commented leaning in to give him a kiss. He really needed a joint right about now, it would be the perfect end to the night. Oh well. "I'd love to paint you before we part ways."

Fischer smirked and leaned back to allow Christian to move. “It would be a first for me, but I would be flattered. Please do. Mind if I get us a drink and have a smoke?” he asked, getting up to stretch and not minding his nudity. He flexed his back muscles as he did and ran a hand through his dark hair. 

"Great. I'll enjoy breaking you in," Christian hummed, his eyes roving over Allan's perfect form. He stood to to join him, stretching his own beautiful body to work out the pleasurable kinks and soreness. "Sure. I need to run to the bathroom first though."

Allan grinned, admiring the lean beauty, his body entirely different from his own in all the best ways. A longer, more lithe torso, with thicker thighs and backside that suited him exactly the way he loved. Hairy legs but smooth chest, form, muscular biceps and a trim waist, all the way up to his close cropped hair and beard that showed off his chiseled jaw and stunning, model-perfect face. Fischer imagined he turned heads wherever he went. “Of course. Take your time, skat,” he murmured, and sauntered to the bar to fetch them drinks. 

Christian did turn heads; there were more than a few women from his spiritual enlightenment group that had crushes on him, as well as few models he’d painted. Hell, he’d even had a one-nighter with a proclaimed lesbian. He gave Allan a big grin, “won’t keep you waiting long,” and then disappeared into the bathroom.

“Good,” Allan grinned, from the bar. Vacation had been a good idea.

***

The next morning the couples had breakfast together. None of them knew exactly as in store, especially not with Allan heading back to Denmark and Christian, the States, but what they did know was that the few days they had together, they’d enjoy and they could work the rest out later. Was it a fling for the two leaving? Would Aiden and Nigel continue to see each other? Time would tell, but no matter what ended up happening, none of them would forget that one night in Bucharest that had lead them all to each other.


End file.
